Kyle de la Cruz
NAME: Kyle De la Cruz AGE: 18 ORIENTATION: Straight STEREOTYPE: Very Popular Kind Jock LOOKS: Rayver Cruz Kyle has his hair the same way in the photo and is 5’10 with brown eyes that can hypnotize girls. He is usually seen wearing the school’s varsity jacket with a grey or black hoodie underneath. He usually wears skinny dry denim Levis jeans for pants and always a new Nike SB shoes. Kyle has a pretty boy look and is seen as very stylish and good looking, which is just adds more to why he is popular. PERSONALITY: Kyle is one of the most popular boys in his class probably because he is just the most friendly, easy going, and funny person you could meet. He is one very down to earth dude that you know has your back. There is no question to where this one’s loyalty stands when it comes to friendships. Kyle can be very flirtatious with girls but sees it as just being friendly. Kyle never gives up on his friends and hates it when it is a serious atmosphere. He would rather be laughing and making jokes, which is why he hates going to games sometimes. He is very optimistic and hates it when people say something is impossible. Giving up is not an option for Kyle. He’s just the dude that everyone doesn’t hate. LIKES: Basketball, chilling, nice girls, eating, laughter DISLIKES: B!tches, a-holes, serious moments, tension, giving up STRENGTHS: Kyle along with the other jocks work out a lot, so he is quite strong. He may not be the smartest of the bunch, but also not the dumbest. He is a quick thinker and has loads of street smarts. His friendships with the other students can make it easier for him to be trusted. Just is presence in the room brings a positive atmosphere which can easily make others feel safe and relaxed. He is also very fast and has a lot of endurance due to being part of the sport teams. WEAKNESSES: Although he gives off a positive aura, it doesn’t change the fact that the whole class is in a Battle Royale. It is easy to bring Kyle down if a group of people talk down to him. Like many of the other students Kyle has never really handled any weapons other than in video games. Also it will take Kyle quite a while to actually register in his mind that he will have to fight against others. He won’t want to do it, so it will be very hard for him to hurt another human being, especially since he was once friends with them. Also when someone is very sad or endanger Kyle will want to play the hero or crying shoulder, which could get him killed. FEARS: Being alone, losing all his friends, fighting his friends, forgetting about his morals RELATIONSHIPS: Kyle has dated only two girls in his class (one being the girl I made) which is a shock since he is one of the most wanted boys in the class. Kyle’s first relationship only lasted for two months and wasn’t too serious, but his second relationship with Adriana was something special to him. She was practically his first for everything just like he was for her, but their relationship ended after a year and a half. After the break up the two remained friends, but Kyle tries to get her off his mind. He is very popular in the class and is practically friends with everyone. He is often seen goofing off with the other popular kids and his guys best friend. He has one guy best friend and one girl best friend, both he sees as brother and sister. The three are almost inseparable and are known as the lives of the party. FAMILY: Kyle lives with his mother, father, and younger brother and sister who are twins. He grew up with good morals taught from both parents and lived in a good environment. He strives to be the perfect role model for his younger siblings by not doing anything bad such as smoking and drinking. He is too lazy to do homework so tries to be an athlete for his family to be proud of him. GAMEPLAY: YES, you already know that Kyle will be the protector and leader of his group of friends. He would prefer moving in groups but if needed he will sacrifice himself to split up with the group so an attacker will follow him. He loves playing the hero/leader type so he will try doing as much heroic stuff for his friends. He would even die for his friends, since he doesn’t fear death. He will constantly try and bring everyone’s spirits up by thinking positive, even, when he knows everything is bad. He will try and find all his friends and love ones and try to bring a group to fight against the Battle Royale Officials. His plan won’t be thought up thoroughly, since he will just want to charge in with a bunch of others and try taking the government out. OTHER: Yup my main dude I always make… KYLE! Otherwise known as the perfect protagonist.